


Джон Леннон лгал

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Burns, Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: На съемках "Дней минувшего будущего".
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	Джон Леннон лгал

\- Убей всех мужчин, с которыми спал. Положи кости в коробку с цветами и брось ее в море. Хорошенько перемешай свои мозги чьим-нибудь членом. Прорежь дыру в мешке, наполненном семенами, и повесь его там, где дует ветер. Спрячься, пока все не пришли домой. Спрячься, пока тебя не забыли. Спрячься, пока все не умерли...*  
\- Зааа-ткнииисьь.  
От травы голос лоснится и скользит, так что совладать с ним становиться все труднее и труднее, а он такой сладкий и липкий, так что Майкл вязнет, пачкается, смеется и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки.  
\- Мм, я вижу твое будущее, Майкл Фассбендер.  
\- Давай... расскажи мне.  
Джеймс демонстративно хмурит брови, свешивает с кровати голову и притягивает Майкла к себе за плиссированный шейный платок.  
\- Я вижу людей в белых халатах, на них очки в роговых оправах и часы Longines.  
\- Меня лечат от алкоголизма в одной из шикарных клиник Калифорнии?  
\- Нет, все намного хуже, ты болен СПИДом, и врачи решают, как же облегчить твою участь.  
\- Билет в Вегас и пара миллионов долларов сойдут за неплохое утешение.  
\- А как же я? - он затягивает платок на шее Майкла туже, дюйм за дюймом пожирая взглядом в миг покрасневшую кожу, напрягшиеся ключицы и Адамово яблоко на манер метронома идущего вверх-вниз.  
\- А ты к этому моменту будешь мертв, Джеймс, от кого, как не от тебя я поймаю ВИЧ инфекцию.  
\- Ну ты и дерьмо.  
\- А на что ты рассчитывал в этой кислотной рубашке? Похож на любителя The Doors, этакого наивно-гаденького типа, который предлагает незнакомцам алкогольные коктейли, а когда у тех начнут глаза на лоб вылезать, невинно объясняет "А вы что, не знали? Я добавил в них мескалин".  
\- Фассбендер, какой же ты удолбанный.  
\- Ты выкурил больше меня.  
\- Наркота здесь не при чем.  
Они смеются.  
Джеймс отнимает руку от шеи Майкла, и вкладывает тому меж зубов джойнт. Воскресный полдень жилкой бьется о стёкла трейлера, с каждым вдохом реальность сильнее стягивает вокруг них стены, те в свою очередь пульсируют и гремят, точно падающие со склона камни, воздух свертывается, как закисшая в ране кровь, а глаза жжет желтым, фиолетовым, белым и каким-то еще неосознанным, забытым цветом, название которого Майклу слишком сложно вспомнить, это почти также сложно, как приподнять отяжелевшие веки, и этот цвет... он цветет цветущим цветом в цветистых расцветах... и берет свое начало на дымящемся кончике джойнта.  
\- У тебя, - затяжка, - инфернальная, - затяжка, - рубашка.  
\- Хочешь снять?  
К его горлу подкатывает дразнящий, невесомый комок, Майклу остается только сделать спасительный выбор между смехом и кашлем, но он трет глаза и выбирает капитуляцию.  
\- А под ней татуировка "Make Love Not War"?  
\- Не угадал - "The Property Of Eric Lensherr".  
\- В таком случае я должен эту татуировку увидеть.  
Ноги не слушаются, только липнут к полу трейлера, ботинки, грузные и чугунные, носки, испанским сапожком оплетшие ступни; Майкл теряет равновесие и падает лицом в чужие руки, так что в голове раздается сильный всплеск: уши закладывает, холодно, мокро и несколько тысяч метров под килем - именно так он и чувствует себя в руках Джеймса.  
\- Достань телефон, в котором слышно только эхо твоего собственного голоса. Звони каждый день и болтай обо всем подряд*.  
\- Я не хочу, - Майкл слышит эхо собственных слов, а телефон отвечает ему голосом Джеймса.  
\- А разве я хочу?..  
Джеймс вспотевшими ладонями забирается ему под рубашку, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы изнутри, но пальцы слетают вновь и вновь, ватные, обрамленные бахромой заусениц, влажные и мозолистые. На их лица падают пыльные лучи закатного солнца, ругательства вязнут в приторном, наркотическом дымке, и сдавшись, Джеймс наклоняет голову, пытаясь наскрести на губах Майкла хотя бы на один поцелуй, но у того лишь глупо раззявлен рот и глаза блестят лихорадочным светом, как у человека принявшим за свое сердце - булыжник на дороге, за мимолетное счастье - его травяной суррогат.  
Джеймс валится с кровати, придавливая того сверху, так что колени упираются Майклу в ребра, Джеймс тянется к джойнту, попыхивающему зеленой змейкой в чужой руке и, легко отобрав, тушит его о тонкую полоску кожи между шлёвкой и пуговицей на рубашке Майкла - по его телу проходит дрожь, он щурится, приподнимаясь на локтях, сбрызгивая с себя пелену наркотической дремоты и зажимает ожог ладонью.  
Когда он встречается с Джеймсом взглядом, то наконец вспоминает название цвета, забытого и далекого, скворчащего между красным, фиолетовым и белым; Майкл обводит пальцами место ожога и повторяет про себя слово "синий". Синий - это джинсы, его рубашка, синяки под глазами Джеймса, гематома на колене после пьяной потасовки в баре, синий - это опасный огонек над красной вуалью зажженной спички, синий - это цвет глаза Джеймса, хотя, нет, постойте, таких вещей мы не запоминаем, усиленно не запоминаем вот уже два года, потому что синий - это джинсы, это его рубашка, это синяки под глазами...  
\- Почему мужчины такие серьёзные? У них есть эта клёвая длинная штука, которая поднимается и опускается, когда захочет. Если бы я была мужчиной, то постоянно бы смеялась над собой**.  
Джеймс смеется, тянет на себя многострадальную синюю рубашку и спрашивает высоким голосом: "Да, скажи мне, почему ты такой серьезный, Майкл!" Он ведет кончиком носа от диафрагмы и ниже, лижет переливающееся перламутром место ожога, не позволяя себе сравнивать и не ставить на весы груз прошедших лет против вороха их давних поцелуев. Кожа Майкла отдает кислинкой одеколона и горечью табака, и в голове Джеймса формируется сладкая, тошнотворная мысль, что должно быть тот дрочит той же рукой, что и держит сигарету, что и листает сценарии, что пожимает руки продюсерам и матерям своих девушек, действительно, подписывать контракты со студиями, вести подругу в танце, принимать экстази, ласкать себя, менять одну сигарету за другой, для подобных важных вещей нужно доверится той части тела, что никогда не подводила. Джеймс вслепую находит правую руку Майкла, и проезжаясь вниз от локтя, следуя синеватому разветвлению вен, к кисти, находит расслабленную ладонь и сжимает ее с остервенением арм-рестлера.  
\- Знаешь, Майкл, по-моему у тебя встал именно в тот момент, когда я тебя прижег... А говорил, что не хочешь меня, вечно ты меня обманываешь - обещаешь, что придешь на ужин и не приходишь, обещаешь, что поддержишь на премьере, не только у стены туалета, но и морально - и снова засада, обещаешь, что будешь трахать до крови, обещаешь, что больше никогда до меня не дотронешься, обещаешь и обещаешь.  
\- Я хотел завязать с этим...  
\- Я не героин, чтобы со мной завязывали.  
\- Ты хуже, Джеймс, ты к тому же разговариваешь, спаиваешь меня, а теперь делаешь это.  
\- Это называется "лизать".  
\- Спасибо за справку мистер МакЭвой, сэр, - бормочет Майкл, надавливая на затылок Джеймса, пока тот слегка пропускает головку между зубами, а потом лижет одним только кончиком красного влажного языка, водит руками по ребрам Майкла, порой вжимаясь в кожу ногтями, оставляя дорожки из крохотных полумесяцев. Только когда Джеймс отстраняется, Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что эти его длинные волосы теперь можно с легкостью накручивать на кулак, прижимать его к себе поближе и шептать на ухо что-нибудь грязное и безумное настолько, настолько...  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня, - тихо и серьезно произносит Джеймс.  
\- Save your sweet talk for when you score, keep your Monday kisses for your glass lady, I want the truth and nothing more, I’m moving on, moving on, you’re getting phony***.  
\- Заткнись, иначе я прижгу тебя во второй раз.  
\- Не злись на меня, - просит Майкл и тут же откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о пыльный пол, когда Джеймс обхватывает его член у самого основания и наклонившись, шепчет ему.  
\- Когда-нибудь я напишу тебе сценарий наших встреч, там будут прописаны все твои реплики, все паузы, все повороты головы и потушенные сигареты, а потому что, - облизывает губы, - потому что, Фассбендер, ты всегда порешь такую ахинею да и еще и не к месту, что у меня член опадает. Кстати, у тебя есть презервативы?  
\- Посмотри в брюках, а...  
Джеймс выворачивает чужие карманы, усмехается, заметив дешевую серую подкладку и вертит между пальцев серебрящийся на свету пакетик.  
\- Вы что, из будущего, мистер? У нас в шестидесятых таких еще не выпустили.  
\- О да, а живу я в синей полицейской будке.  
\- Вам должно быть там тесно и одиноко.  
\- Тесно, очень тесно, - слова таят во рту, пенясь на губах нечленораздельными звуками, точно Майкл безнадежно тонет; он с силой сжимает Джеймса за бедра, пальцы срываются, проезжаясь к порозовевшим коленям и оставляя цепь наливающихся синью гематом. Джеймс двигается резкими рывками и щерится, так что видны сомкнутые зубы - слышны только тихие грудные стоны и влажные соприкосновения кожи о кожу.  
\- Руки протяни, - на одном дыхании сипит Майкл и чертыхается, когда пальцы в очередной раз соскальзывают с чужой взопревшей спины.  
\- Я, твою мать, упаду.  
\- Руки, я сказал, протяни, ну же, - на последнем слове фраза агрессивно шипит от упрямства и душного изнеможения, а растворяется в бессловесном какофонии звуков только, когда Джеймс прекращает выгибаться спиной и цепляться за колени Майкла - опирается тому на протянутые руки, продолжая лишенные ритма и направления толчки.  
\- За два года мы порастеряли навык, - лицо Майкла поражает искаженное подобие улыбки, он дергает Джеймса к себе за локти, и вот они уже прижимаются друг к другу лбами, переносицы ломит от натуги, а щетина колет щеки.  
\- Еще три раза для ровного счета, - Джеймс сбивается на стон и тянется рукой между своих ног, - еще три раза и больше никогда, никогда, - он жмурится и стонет на одной высокой ноте, словно его только что неожиданно ударили под ложечку и судорожно, точно тисками сжимает колени на бедрах Майкла, а тот кончает, промычав что-то неясное Джеймсу в макушку.  
\- Да, никогда, - отстраненно соглашается Майкл, размазывая липкую сперму по собственной груди.  
\- Ты - вода, я - вода, мы все - вода, разлитая в разные оболочки, поэтому нам так легко сходиться, однажды мы испаримся вместе*.  
\- Я надеялся, что после такого траха ты не будешь способен на мыслительный процесс, - сыто и осоловевши улыбается Майкл, пока Джеймс, покачиваясь встает, ненароком наступая на давно потухший джойнт и поправляет складки на своей помявшейся пурпурной рубашке.  
\- Брайан сказал, чтобы я заучил всю эту авангардистскую ересь. А ты кстати должен был научиться петь прокуренным голосом Леннона, помнишь? Мы бы отлично смотрелись на перформансе, завернутые в белые халаты и с плакатами: "Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной. Mutant and proud".  
\- Оп-па. А кто-то здесь еще не отошел от травки. Теряешь хватку, Джеймс.  
Тот лишь смеется и оправляет всклокоченные, прилипшие ко лбу волосы за уши, а Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что самое правильное - во время оргазма на Джеймса не смотреть - сразу видно насколько у него постарело лицо, а морщинки у крыльев носа точно сами темнеют и сильнее вгрызаются в кожу.  
\- Хотя на самом деле, - Джеймс облокачивается спиной о дверь трейлера, - всё это брехня, а Леннон - самый сладкий лжец в этом мире, после тебя Майкл, конечно, трахаться гораздо энергозатратнее, чем что-либо другое. И да, я играл с сыном в стрелялки, так что можешь поверить мне на слово.  
Дверь автоматически закрывается, впуская внутрь дуновение жаркого воздуха, так что пот, сперма и слюна наконец начинают стягивать кожу, нагрудный платок липнет к зудящей шее, а солнце точно раскрывает свои заспанные пыльные глазки и вот уже печет затылок Майкла светящейся пурпурной, как рубашка Джеймса, волной.  
\- Yes, I'm your angel, I'll give you everything in my magic power. So make a wish and I'll let it come true for you. Tra-la-la-la-la****, - напевает Майкл, - да, насчет рубашки - он быстро застегивает пуговицы и смотрится в крохотное зеркало над раковиной, - рубашку нужно хорошенько выгладить.  
Майкл спотыкается о джойнт и уже у двери отстраненно провожает того зеленой змейкой укатившегося под кровать. Пару секунд он мнется на месте, потирая друг о друга ладони, но пожимает плечами и выходит - в конце концов, это даже не его трейлер.

**Author's Note:**

> * Йоко Оно, книжечка "Грейпфрут".  
> ** Из интервью Йоко Оно.  
> *** Песня Йоко Оно "I'm Moving On"  
> **** Песня Йоко Оно "Yes, I'm Your Angel"


End file.
